


Soothing His Madness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, human or animal (or inhuman or superhuman)





	Soothing His Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



At night, he howls. Screams, thrashes as the nightmares terrorize him. She trembles as the Beast tosses in his sleep, torn between fearing the monster in her bed and wishing to draw him into her embrace to comfort him. 

He violently claws at the bedsheets, an inhuman wail ripping from his lungs before he mewls, his shoulders shaking with quiet whimpers. Reaching out, slowly so as not to startle him anymore then he already is, Casey gently palms the Beast’s cheek. His chest clenches as he gasps, every muscle in his body coiling tightly, before a soft breath leaves his lips and he melts. Beauty has tamed the Beast. 

He wakes up gasping for air, chest constricted so tightly his ribcage shakes. His pupils are so dilated they seem black. He huffs, growling quietly. The he sees her, silk white sheets wrapped around her nude body, hair falling around her like a halo. He moves quickly, pulling her to him and hugging her, nuzzling her chest to hear the sound of her kind heart beating. 

Softly, she hushes the Beast, petting him with gentle hands, promising him everything would be alright. His growls and grunts, animistic and primal, are silenced into gentle breathing. He almost seems human, a tiny, fond smile on his lips. Her lovely honeysuckle scent wrapped around him and he purrs like a kitten, he relaxes, breathing her in. The love within the Beast’s heart is enough for him to go crazy, to leave him breathless. 

Casey’s intoxicating scent is all around him, leaving his skin buzzing and his heart rushing franticly. Casey kisses him sweetly, lovely, lips as soft as the petals of a rose. He kisses her softly, purring, he gazes into her eyes that shimmer like diamonds. No nightmares haunt him for the rest of the night, with Casey close to him, her angelic love and warmth is enough to comfort the Beast to sleep.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1012743.html?thread=111579655#t111586823)


End file.
